twistedfatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Luke Hirigani
Luke Morpheus Hirigani is the rightful prince of the fallen Kingdom of Platinum. Having been abducted upon starting his first job out of Uni, Luke wound up becoming Xenon Naginata’s right-hand man. After realizing the error of Nagi’s ways, Luke set out to free himself from the virus. He later founded the Rebels with the mission of freeing people from Corruption. ' ' Personality <3: '''Coffee with Lots of Sugar, video games, solitude ' '''Outfits' On Duty: 'Luke wears a dark, bluish-gray double-breasted peacoat with a turtleneck collar. His coat and pants match and have a red trim. He wears a long red scarf that’s longer than twice his height and white metal boots with golden buckles. He has white gloves to match. '''Casual: '''It looks like Luke wears the same outfit. Questions have been raised as to just when or if Luke is ever on or off duty. ' ''' '''Combat Equipment: '''.44 Magnum Handgun (2), Scarf '''Items: Health Serum, White Herbal Serum, Water Pellets, Standard .44 Cartridges, Laser Cartridge, Sticky Bombs (2 blank, 2 incendiary, 1 standard), Smoke Bombs (5) Luke is a striker with a strong affinity for sniping from long distances. His combat style more than reflects his preference to stay in one spot, though he’s been described as a vicious close-quarter combatant due to his powerful kicks. An expert marksman, Luke can hit a mark with pinpoint accuracy from several miles away. It should be noted, however, that he’s almost never active on the battlefield, preferring his solitude in his office with his videogames over doing actual work until the Corruption virus himself is out and about. Relationship(s) * Son of 'Logan Hirigani and Sharron Hin * '''Friend '''of Gale Shurinai, Brecama (Solar Eclipse) * '“Adoptive” Father of '''Terry Livingston, Jade Hiroshima, Varrick Warren (Solar Eclipse) * '''Biological Father of Cid and Raven Hirigani. * Husband of 'Rachel Hirigani ' ''' '''Biography Luke was born in the Kingdom of Platinia during a time when the political climate was intense to the point of toxicity. Someone had already made an attempt to kill his grandfather, even though he was well-renowned as a fair and kind king. When he was only 4, Luke showed an uncanny interest in technology. His mother encouraged him to learn and experiment with tech until she was finally able to enroll him into a school for the gifted. While the move to Auron was primarily made to further his education, it was also a strategic move to get the boy out of Platinia, away from the unsettled kingdom. King Reynaldo Hirigani eventually died and no one could figure out who killed him. After a while, Luke’s mother was around less and less. Eventually, she never came back. * Luke fell into a deep depression. * Graduated with a Masters in Mystic Tech and Hardware. * Started his first job. Met back up with Jon, a bully from his grade school years. * Developed a crush on Rachel, Jon’s girlfriend. * Abducted and Corrupted. This drives him mad. * Leads a siege on his old job. * Saves Rachel from a life-threatening situation where Jon had her locked in his basement forging files. * Has two children with Rachel. * The elder child, Cid, upsets Luke. * Luke accepts Xenon’s pure essence and becomes an Echo. * Discovering Xenon’s plans for Terry triggers the trauma associated with his own children. This briefly breaks Luke free from the influence of the Black Venom. * Luke runs away with Gale and Terry to protect the boy from the virus’s plans. They’re later treated for Corruption by Dr. Rolaeko Menguishi, an old friend of Luke’s. Dreamscape/Mindscape Dreamscape ''' Interesting. It doesn’t seem like Luke has a Dreamscape to speak of. '''Mindscape A dark room with nothing but a chair, a card table, and a handheld gaming device in the center. The only source of light is through a window that looks outside. Sometimes he can see Rachel and his family, but other times he can see a monster he assumes is his other half. There usually isn’t a door leading outside, not unless his mind allows it.' ' ' ' Trivia * Luke originally had black and white hair and was a smoker. * His design was originally based off Gabriel Logan from the Syphon Filter series, then it was updated with influence from Jak and Daxter. * Luke’s gamertag is “demApples.” * Luke absolutely hates his hair, but he’d rather have a fluffy, unkempt mess than shave it off. * In Solar Eclipse, Luke shows his lack of fear in the planet eater Brecama by handing him a controller and demanding he become his “wingman” in an FPS shooter he’s addicted to. It looks like he saved Ambrosia from doing just that. * It's rumored that Luke can talk to animals. This may have developed after the Rebels witnessed Luke fighting and bickering with Brecama, who is a dragon. GALLERY Construction Category:Characters